


Beautiful Hangover

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mandarin, PWP, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Summary: 作者：Ara级别：NC-17声明：我不拥有Harry Potter中所有的人物。简介：年轻的救世主Harry Potter有个秘密。他拥有一书柜的巫师同性杂志BLOND，而这本杂志从创刊号到现在，封面的模特永远是Draco Malfoy。





	Beautiful Hangover

　　（一）  
　　  
　　Harry凝视着他的书桌。这是一张宽大而古老的书桌，在昏暗的灯光下散发着厚重的光泽。这是Black老宅中为数不多Harry看得顺眼的东西之一。现在，这张承载了Black家族悠久历史的书桌上正放着一本杂志。  
　　  
　　最新的杂志。Harry不用细看就能知道上面会是谁，拜托了，从创刊第一天起它封面的主题就没变过，即便如此还有人坚持不懈地买着，包括Harry。它是从战后开始创办的，Harry一期不落地买下了全部。他以为他该习惯了封面那个搔首弄姿的金发男人——就像过去二十三期那样，封面的男人穿着长袍，大片的象牙白肌肤裸露，金发随意地梳向脑后，用他轻佻风流的眼神看着镜头。  
　　  
　　但他想错了。很明显这一期下足了血本，DracoMalfoy换掉了他那些昂贵的长袍，只穿了一条麻瓜才会有的紧身皮裤。他躺在那里，用一向慵懒邪恶的表情看着Harry，伸出舌尖舔舐着下唇，左手插入那柔软的——Harry无数次幻想抚摸的——金发，右手紧贴着沾上水珠的腹部，以一种诱人的姿态缓缓滑入了松开搭扣的皮裤中……画面就在这儿停止了。  
　　  
　　Harry第一次遗憾为什么巫师们的照片不能保留更多的影像。他的喉结滑动，吞咽声让他从再一次的走神中清醒。是的，他又不自觉地被DracoMalfoy给吸引了。  
　　  
　　Shit。他低声咒骂着，却移不开视线，手忍不住滑进了自己的长袍。他感受着手指滑过肌肤轻微的瘙痒感，那些细微的骚动蔓延到他的腰际，就像往常一样，他幻想那是DracoMalfoy的手，慢慢伸进了他的裤子里。  
　　  
　　那双手握住了他的阴茎。  
　　  
　　Harry闭上眼，叹息逸出他的喉咙。那个金发的坏蛋已经从杂志上走出来了，他的发间还滴落着水珠，那些小精灵略过胸肌上挺立的乳头，溅在天鹅绒的地摊上，晕开深色的水渍。DracoMalfoy慢慢地走过来，他的手从裤子里抽出来，覆上了Harry的手。“感受它，Harry。”Draco凑到他耳边呢喃，“我正在抚摸你的阴茎，哦，你可真热情。”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴，Malfoy。”Harry揉捏着他的内裤，呻吟道。  
　　  
　　“你希望我这么干。”那个金发的模特咧开一个微笑，他伸出舌尖逗弄着Harry的耳廓：“你渴望我拉下你的拉链，分开你的双腿，用我的手来安慰你躁动的小东西，然后……希望我干你。”  
　　  
　　“不——”Harry无法控制自己，他扯开了裤子，让他的挺立暴露在空气中，龟头分泌的液体湿润了他的手。他快速撸动着分身，就好像那双滚烫的手是Draco的一样。  
　　  
　　“再快点儿，对，让我看到你有多热情。”DracoMalfoy海妖一样地诱惑着他，Harry呜咽着，他无法驱赶走脑海里那个性感的男人。他渴望被如此对待。  
　　  
　　“释放出来，Harry，为我射出来。”Draco的声音在他耳边缭绕，Harry浑身像着火了一样滚烫，他腾出一只手撕扯着自己的长袍，用手探索着自己的身体，假装那是Draco的抚摸。他用力揉捏着自己的乳头，另一只手刺激着他充血的阴茎。  
　　  
　　“Sooooooohot,Darling。”Draco轻声笑了起来，“你就要射了。”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴——Malfoy——”Harry喘息着，直到他无法承受，精液从铃口涌了出来。  
　　  
　　Harry摊在扶手椅上，他喘息着，睫毛颤抖，缓缓地睁开了双眼。他失神地看向那本杂志，封面上赤裸上身的金发男人再一次露出了他的坏笑。在Harry的注视下，一遍一遍重复着将手伸向那个Harry一直渴望的地带。  
　　  
　　那不是真的DracoMalfoy。Harry用力对自己说。他召唤来一条手绢替自己收拾好，伸手取过那本杂志。直到现在他才有多余的注意力去观察DracoMalfoy以外的信息。它一如既往亮闪闪的标题BLOND，一些无关紧要的同性恋巫师打扮技巧专栏，哦，最显目的。  
　　  
　　[DracoMalfoy专访——那个迷人的坏家伙。]  
　　  
　　这大概是Harry愿意推掉Weasley家邀约而孤独地坐在Black老宅里手淫的主要原因。Harry强迫自己不像一个花痴一样被封面给吸引，他翻开了杂志，试图让自己阅读下去。  
　　  
　　没有人知道大名鼎鼎的救世主HarryPotter是个同性恋。Hogwarts之战结束后，巫师届百废待兴，一个英俊富有的救世主几乎是所有女性巫师的梦中情人。在所有Weasley家人的期盼下Harry试着和Ginny交往，很不幸的是他们失败了，而那个红发的迷人姑娘善解人意的提出了分手。  
　　  
　　为了躲避多数追求，Harry把自己关在了Black老宅里，日夜与Kreacher为伴。哦，还有那些DracoMalfoy封面的杂志。这个金发的食死徒叛徒在战后的判决中逃避了惩罚，但是Malfoy家大部分财产流进了魔法部的腰包。LuciusMalfoy和NarcissaMalfoy则被囚禁在了Malfoy庄园。在断绝所有财政来源后，他参与了PansyParkinson的杂志制作——是的，就是那本该死的、让Harry不可自拔的BLOND。这个金发坏家伙充分利用了他的身体，从一开始的屈辱到如今的乐在其中。DracoMalfoy在承认了他的性向之后受到了所有同性恋巫师的追捧，当然，伴随着巨大的负面评价。但是管他呢，BLOND的销量决定了DracoMalfoy还能够继续在巫师届潇洒个十几年。  
　　  
　　Harry仔细地阅读完里面的每一个字。当他阅读到那些关于DracoMalfoy的采访时，他感到了一阵空虚。  
　　  
　　嫉妒疯狂的在他的胸腔里滋生。是的，他嫉妒Malfoy。无论这个金发在过去的十年中给他找了多少麻烦，无论Malfoy家如今的财产还不够他金库的一半，那个自由自在的模特言语中流露的自由深深地击中了Harry。  
　　  
　　没有人不渴望自由。Harry厌倦了躲避媒体和爱慕的生活，他痛恨只能缩在这所阴暗的老房子里，对着他过去的死敌手淫的生活。他渴望解放。  
　　  
　　今天是你二十岁生日。他脑海里有一个声音诱惑他。为什么不做你想做的呢？比如说去一个GayBar，比如说找一个火辣性感的男人，破掉你可怜的处子之身。  
　　  
　　Harry竭力不去回想这个疯狂的念头。但是你知道，一旦它出现了，就深深地扎根在脑海中了。他仿佛能看见一个不同的自己，在夜色中和某个迷人的家伙交换着激情四射的吻。  
　　  
　　哦，顺带一提要是他是金发蓝眼和DracoMalfoy一样英俊就好了。  
　　  
　　这个念头折磨了他许久。Harry在他的扶手椅里做着无用的挣扎，直到他绝望地发现他迫不及待去寻找一次艳遇。  
　　  
　　“色情狂。”他愤怒地看着手中的脏手绢，将它扔向了BLOND。沾有他精液的手绢遮住了DracoMalfoy健壮的身躯。Harry呻吟了一声，因为他感到下半身再次蠢蠢欲动了。  
　　  
　　好吧。他自暴自弃地想着，起身去换了一套Ginny的分手礼物——据说是猎艳劲装。  
　　  
　　（二）  
　　  
　　Harry幻影移形到Glamour的门口，还没有进门他就感受到了热烈的气氛。位于槲寄生小巷尽头的Glamour是Harry所知为数不多的GayBar之一，他从没来过这儿，但并不代表他不熟悉。BLOND不厌其烦地推荐着它，Harry都快会背下酒单了。  
　　  
　　也许今晚能碰见Malfoy。他心底有个声音满怀希望地说道。  
　　  
　　也许不。他坚定地告诉自己。Harry不自在地拉了拉快掉下去的裤腰带，给自己的头发施了一个变色咒，让它看起来变成了深棕色。他深吸一口气，跟着人群踏进了向往已久的Glamour。  
　　  
　　震耳欲聋的音乐声立刻席卷了他。Harry几乎马上决定了他不喜欢这个嘈杂的地方，但是他强迫自己点了一杯酒，坐在吧台的最角落。  
　　  
　　来吧，好家伙。他鼓励自己。你应该给自己找个乐子。他喝了一口酒（尝起来味道不错），四下搜寻着他感兴趣的身影。  
　　  
　　那个太胖了。哦，瞧舞台上那个，他的屁股可真翘，呃，可是他不够高大。那舞池中央的那个呢？不，他的头发是恶心的屎黄色。哦，那个跳钢管舞的男人可真火辣。他有着完美的身材，金色的头发很接近Harry的口味，他的工字背心看起来性感极了。瞧，那么多人都围绕着他尖叫！  
　　  
　　Harry贪婪地注视着那个身影，直到他与那个人直视。Harry转移了视线。  
　　  
　　该死的，他没有蓝灰色的眼睛。Harry在心底叹息道。  
　　  
　　“Hey，你一个人吗？”Harry感到他的肩膀被人拍了一下。他立刻绷紧了下巴。“我注意你很久了，新来的吗？”那个温和的男声继续说道。Harry在心底欢呼了一声，但他立刻失望于那不是他喜欢的类型。  
　　  
　　“不，我有约了，谢谢。”他简单而粗暴地拒绝了陌生巫师的隐晦邀请，端起酒杯走向了更深处。他无法忽视自己的渴望，但是他不希望第一次给一个他不喜欢的类型。他匆匆避开了人群，走到一个角落站着。  
　　  
　　你这样是不可能钓到一个好男人的。他听见心里那个声音抱怨道。但是他无法阻止自己去排斥那些看起来放荡的人群，那看起来不对。  
　　  
　　远处的人群传来了骚动。Harry喝掉酒，想去吧台再点一杯。  
　　  
　　“他来了。”  
　　  
　　“哦真的吗？我真不敢相信我见到他本人！”  
　　  
　　“不知道今晚谁会是那个幸运儿。”  
　　  
　　Harry好奇地听着谈论，直到有人喊出了名字。“Draco！最近好吗？”Harry听得出那是PansyParkinson的声音。他迅速踮起脚尖，很快，他用来搜寻金色飞贼的锐利目光捕捉到了那个耀眼的家伙。  
　　  
　　“我最近过得可不好，宝贝。”DracoMalfoy穿过仰慕他的人群，走到Pansy前给了她一个贴面吻。“没有想要的猎物。”  
　　  
　　“一个也没有？这年头黑发碧眼的美人都跑哪去了？”Pansy调笑道，Draco只是耸了耸肩，对调酒师露出一个迷人的微笑：“一杯碧眼猫咪。”  
　　  
　　“恶俗的口味。”Pansy一饮而尽她的酒，嘲笑道。金发不置一词，接过酒后缀饮了一口。接下来又有人陆陆续续地跟他们打着招呼，Draco逐渐淹没在了人群中。  
　　  
　　Harry远远地看着，忽然感觉到了恐惧。他突然意识到自己跑来这个地方到底犯了多大的错误。想想吧，自律的、一向是巫师届希望的救世主到了一个堕落放荡的同性恋酒吧！一阵战栗划过了他的脊背，Harry觉得这一时的冲动有多么愚蠢。  
　　  
　　他不该来这儿。万一Draco发现了他，他会被嘲笑至死的。Harry立刻放下了酒杯，他匆忙站了起来。他需要立刻离开这儿。  
　　  
　　事与愿违。就在他穿过热闹的人群时，一位披着长发的主持人跳上了舞台。他将魔杖抵在了下颌，很快，他的声音盖过了吵闹声。“女士们，先生们。”他行了一个夸张的礼，破破烂烂的袍子拖到了地上。“欢迎来到Glamour！”  
　　  
　　欢呼声和口哨声显示了人们的热情。主持人再次夸张的弯腰，用他沙哑的嗓音故作神秘地问道：“今天是什么日子？”  
　　  
　　“7月的最后一天！”所有人异口同声。  
　　  
　　“啊，没错，看来大家都期盼着呢。”他的挤眉弄眼逗笑了大部分人：“我想我不用多说是吗？尽情享受吧，我们的迷情之夜！”  
　　  
　　音乐再次响了起来。Harry惊恐地发现人们开始聚集，他不受控制地被带向了热闹中心，所有人都在相互抚摸——他忘记了Glamour的特色夜晚！  
　　  
　　“Hey，Darling。”一个褐发的男人凑到他的耳边，对他发出邀请，“今晚有约吗？”  
　　  
　　“不，谢谢。”Harry立刻回绝了他。他终于正视了自己的愚蠢，现在他需要立刻回到Black老宅，在阴暗潮湿的房间里度过他清净的20岁生日。尽管孤独，但是那该是他惯有的日子。  
　　  
　　你不该这样克制自己。他心里的声音再次冒了出来。你渴望温暖，渴望热情！  
　　  
　　是又怎么样？但是放荡不是我想要的结果。Harry懊恼地挤进了人群，他需要出去。立刻。交叠的肉体阻碍了他的行动，Harry艰难地在人群中行进着，相互推搡的人们使他无法保持平衡。  
　　  
　　直到一双手扶住了他。  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”Harry头也不抬地说道，他搭上了那双手，示意那个人放开他。  
　　  
　　“是我看错了吗？”一个懒洋洋的声音打断了Harry的动作。他僵硬在那里了。“HarryPotter？我们的救世之星？他竟然在他的二十岁的夜晚来到了一个同性恋酒吧寻找一夜情？”  
　　  
　　Harry现在就想把自己的头埋进地里。DracoMalfoy发现他了。  
　　  
　　“闭嘴，Malfoy。”他尴尬地反驳道。Draco的手并没有因此而从他的胳膊上拿开。Harry不得不直视那个金发。而Draco露出的坏笑就像一把小锤子击碎了他的防备。  
　　  
　　比杂志上的更迷人。Harry昏昏呼呼的想着。他觉得有些天旋地转，是因为喝的酒吗？  
　　  
　　Draco上下打量着他对面的男孩。不，应该算是男人。他用一种饥渴的眼光欣赏着Harry。他蜜色的肌肤，碧绿的双眼。“你把头发染成了棕色也没用。”他开口道，伸手抚摸Harry的侧脸——感觉棒极了。“有约了吗？”他加深了笑容。Pansy说过没有人能抵挡得住。  
　　  
　　显然Harry不会是那个例外。他欣喜地看见那个棕发的救世主摇了摇他的脑袋。“那么……”他斟酌着，令自己看起来不那么渴望，“Foronenight？”  
　　  
　　Harry睁大了眼睛。“哦，不，Malfoy。”他慌乱的企图推开Draco：“你疯了吗，我不是——”  
　　  
　　“不然我会走到舞台上向所有人宣布HarryPotter就在这儿。”他凑到Harry的耳边威胁到。Draco忍不住咬了咬他的耳廓，惊讶地感觉到Harry的身体颤抖了一下，但是Harry没有拒绝。他忽然有了一个大胆的猜想。  
　　  
　　Draco眯起眼睛，舔了舔Harry的耳朵。他立刻感觉到Harry的屈服。“你想跟我做爱。”他肯定地说道。Harry颤抖得更厉害了，但是他抬起了头，一眼望进了Draco的眼睛里。  
　　  
　　Draco着迷地看着那双美丽的绿眼睛。Merlin知道他渴望了多久，而看起来Harry并没有拒绝他的邀请。Draco感到他的胸腔里有一只野兽在蠢蠢欲动：没有人知道他爱着HarryPotter。现在，一个能与Harry共赴天堂的机会就摆在他的眼前，为什么不把握住呢？何况Harry看起来并没有拒绝的意思。  
　　  
　　他感到口干舌燥，裤子里的家伙也起了反应。“跟我来。”他听见自己用沙哑的声音说道，“我知道有个好地方。”Draco牵起了Harry的手，几乎粗暴地将他拖了出去。  
　　  
　　一出酒吧，Draco就迫不及待地将Harry按在墙上来了一个深吻。他吻着Harry的唇瓣，可是那个娇小点的巫师并没有张开嘴迎接他。“没有人会注意到我们的。”Draco模糊地安慰他，伸出舌尖舔湿了Harry颤抖的双唇。“张开嘴，Dear。”  
　　  
　　Harry顺从地开启了他的唇瓣，Draco毫不犹豫将舌头伸了进去。他的手固定住了Harry的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。  
　　  
　　他和想象中的一样甜。Draco满意地想到，他反复挑逗着Harry，让那个巫师试着开始用舌头与他共舞。Draco享受着这样的嬉戏，看起来Harry也在尝试着享受。  
　　  
　　“第一次？”唇瓣分开的空隙，Draco呢喃道。“和男人。”Harry虚弱的回答取悦了他。Draco感到自己勃起了。他将自己的下身抵住了Harry。“你很火辣。”他评价道。昏暗的灯光下Harry的脸看起来红了。Draco轻笑了一声，说：“抓住我的胳膊。”  
　　  
　　他带着Harry随从显形了。  
　　  
　　（三）  
　　  
　　烟斗巷今晚出乎意料的热闹。周围的人们早就习惯了，这可是最出名的一夜情小街。只要三个银西可，你能找到任何想要的房间。  
　　  
　　成双成对的人们在角落里幻影显形。随处可见伴侣们撕扯着对方的衣领似乎要把彼此吞进去，同性恋和异性恋互不干涉，在这样放纵的夜晚有谁会在意臂弯以外的世界呢。  
　　  
　　那个金发蓝眼的男巫师拥着一个黑发碧眼的男巫师钻进了一间小旅馆没什么好惊讶的，每个人都有荷尔蒙泛滥的时候。当然，前提是你没有仔细注意到他们的容貌。就算你注意了，当你想要再次确认那是谁的时候，门口已经没有人了。  
　　  
　　Harry半挂在Draco的怀中，随从显形的感觉一如既往令人反胃。“你还好吗，Harry？”Draco扶着他，亲吻着他的发梢。变色咒已经失去了作用，Harry的黑发因为之前酒吧闷热的气温而被打湿了，它们不复往日的蓬松，柔顺地贴在了那个英俊的巫师的脸颊两侧。夜晚的冷空气使Harry打了个哆嗦。Draco拥紧了他。“等会我会让你热起来的。”  
　　  
　　低头看向那个有些受凉的黑发人，哦，他的脸红扑扑的。  
　　  
　　Draco摩挲着Harry粉红色的唇瓣，将手指伸进去搅动。“Nothere。”Harry含糊不清地说道。“遵命。”Draco往柜台上丢了三个银西可，一串钥匙自动从抽屉里蹦出来。  
　　  
　　“203。”Draco握住了钥匙，将Harry带向走廊。  
　　  
　　酒精终于发挥了作用。Harry感到有些温暖了，他亦步亦趋跟随着Draco，十指交握。Draco一直在用食指挑逗着他的掌心。  
　　  
　　“你常来吗？”Draco将钥匙插进锁孔时，Harry忽然问道。  
　　  
　　金发人停止了动作，他回头对着Harry挑眉：“你是说这家旅店，还是一夜情？”Harry的脸更红了。Draco笑了笑，推开了门：“进来吧，我会给你一个美好的初夜。”  
　　  
　　“我不是个处。”Harry反驳道。  
　　  
　　“和男人。”  
　　  
　　Harry还想辩解，但是Draco已经堵住了他的嘴唇。他找到了他，Draco满意地想到，他将舌头伸了出来，而Harry再次打开了他的嘴巴。Draco反复吮吸着那个巫师柔软的唇瓣，用舌头与Harry的嬉戏。他急切地倚在门上，和他的救世主交换着唾液，他是如此的甘甜。  
　　  
　　Harry感到阵阵眩晕。Draco几乎将他吸得灵魂出窍了。不得不承认，在调情方面Draco真是高手，现在，他的胯部正与Harry的相摩擦，透过紧身皮裤Harry依然能感受到他有多大，多硬。这让Harry也兴奋了起来。就在一个小时之前，Harry才刚对着他的照片手淫过。  
　　  
　　他们不知什么时候倒向了床铺。Draco没有停止与他深吻，但他一只手在Harry的颈侧来回抚摸，另一只手灵巧地钻入了他的衬衫，顺着他的腰线滑了下去。Harry呻吟着，扭动着身躯。  
　　  
　　那只手快速地解开了他的扣子，伸进去，隔着内裤揉捏着Harry的勃起。“哦，丁字裤。”Draco语调平平地说道：“看来今晚你下足了功夫，嗯？”  
　　  
　　Harry感到一股燥热席卷了他。Draco并没有给他说话的机会。他的手正摩擦着Harry的敏感地带，粗糙的手指从侧面伸了进去，勾住了那层薄薄的布料。  
　　  
　　他轻轻弹了一下。Harry挺起了腰，撞上Draco的胸膛。  
　　  
　　Harry发出一阵呜咽，他用力撕扯着Draco的衣服，想要将它们剥离掉。“别心急，Harry。我们还有整个晚上。”Draco轻笑了一声，他收回了放进Harry裤子里的手。Harry不满地蹭了蹭他。Draco飞快脱掉了他的外套和上衣，Harry的手立刻贴上了他的胸口。“不，还有你的。”Draco轻柔而坚定的推开了Harry的手，他扯住Harry的衬衫下摆，Harry只好举起手任他摆布。  
　　  
　　衬衫没有被脱下来。令Harry难耐的是，Draco用它罩住了Harry的头，并且束缚了Harry的双手。“哦，Malfoy。”他叹息着，感觉到一个湿润的舌头正在玩弄他的乳头。它舔着Harry的胸，让忍不住挺起胸向Draco迎去。  
　　  
　　“你很漂亮。”Draco用一种着迷的语调评价道，他贴上了那个黑发巫师的胸口，仔细用舌头膜拜着这具肉体。大片肌肤的相触让Harry发出满意的呜咽声，细小的呻吟隔着布料传来，让Draco更硬了。他剥下了Harry的皮裤。  
　　  
　　“Malfoy，拜托。解开这该死的衬衫。”Harry扭动着，不停用他的身体去蹭Draco。他无法观察到金发男人脸上浓烈的欲望。Draco迅速褪下了自己的裤子，伸手捞过Harry的腰，将他们的胯部紧密贴合在一起。他等不及要品尝Harry了。  
　　  
　　“Harry，Harry，Harry。”他咕哝着，叼住了Harry的乳头，引来身下人的一阵战栗。他的手握住Harry的腰，强迫两人的性器隔着布料相互摩擦。Harry的内裤已经湿了。  
　　  
　　Harry还在他的衬衫里头挣扎着，他想要抱住Draco，用手感受Draco光滑的皮肤。Draco满足了他的愿望。他感觉到Draco调整了姿势，勃起抵住了Harry的腹部。一双手在他的下颌摸索着，寻找那粒该死的扣子。当他终于从衬衫噩梦中解放时，Draco扑上来吻住了他，Harry再次沉入了晕眩之中。  
　　  
　　感觉好极了。Harry迷迷糊糊地想着，用他的分身顶着Draco的大腿，双手游离在Draco的胸口和后背。唇瓣的分开让他着实感到不满，但是Draco立刻吻上了他的身体。  
　　  
　　Harry喘息着，手插进了Draco柔软的金发里。那些细软的发丝缠绕着Harry的手指，伴随着汗水和温热的头皮。Draco的舌头正舔着他的腹部，在他的肚脐戳刺着。  
　　  
　　“痒……”Harry想要逃开，但是Draco的手固定住了他。Draco一路向下，直到他的鼻尖碰到了Harry的勃起。  
　　  
　　“试过这个吗？”Draco隔着内裤吻了吻Harry，换来另一个人的抖动。好极了。Draco咬住了内裤边缘，以一种色情而缓慢的速度剥开了Harry。Harry的阴茎蹦了出来，龟头弹在Draco的脸上。  
　　  
　　“哦，Malfoy！”Harry低呼着，随即大声呻吟出来。Draco温暖的口腔包围了他。这比他任何一个幻想都刺激，Harry忍不住向前挺动着腰身。  
　　  
　　Draco耐心地用唇舌为Harry服务，用舌尖挑开包皮，触碰着铃口。溢出的液体和他的唾液混合在了一起，带着一股咸腥的气味。他的手滑下，揉捏着Harry紧绷的屁股。  
　　  
　　就像他观察到的一样挺翘。Draco揉捏着他的臀瓣，勾起丁字裤，那根细细的线勒进了Harry的股缝里。  
　　  
　　“哦，你真棒，哦，真舒服。”Harry用细小的声音哭喊着，摆动着他的屁股。他闭上眼都能想象到那个金发的模特的表情，他几乎不敢看Draco。  
　　  
　　Draco只是色情地抚摸着Harry的大腿，另一只手插进了Harry的双腿间，指尖顺着他的股缝回到他的阴囊，富有技巧的揉捏着。丁字裤的布料让Harry难受极了：“脱掉它，Malfoy！”他伸出手想要解放自己，Draco则先一步扯下了那些微薄的布料。他的唇瓣离开了Harry的阴茎，他贴着Harry的身体，直起身给了Harry一个吻。  
　　  
　　“想要更多吗？”Draco低语着，他伸长手臂去够床头的润滑剂，将它们倒在了手心。  
　　  
　　“Yes！”Harry哭喊着，亲吻着Draco的胸膛。  
　　  
　　“含着我。”Draco命令道，他换了个姿势，让Harry替他脱下了内裤，巨大的阴茎跳动着，拍打着Harry的脸颊。而他则来到了Harry的大腿，手握住了Harry的阴茎。  
　　  
　　Harry顺从地张开嘴包裹住了Draco。他听见Draco满意的叹息，而含在他口中的大家伙慢慢戳刺起来。Harry抓住了Draco的茎身，让自己尽力吞下全部粗长。他感觉到Draco宽大的手上下撸动着他的阴茎，另一只手带着冰凉的液体探向了他的后穴。  
　　  
　　“放松，Darling。”他安慰着一瞬间紧张起来的Harry，用指尖揉捏着Harry后面的肌肉，将沾有他体温的润滑剂慢慢送了进去。“我会让你舒服的。”他加快了撸动，用大拇指摩擦着Harry的龟头，那个黑发的巫师立刻沉溺于欢愉之中。  
　　  
　　Draco慢慢做着扩张。他希望第一次能给Harry最棒的感受。  
　　  
　　“告诉我这符合你的想象吗？”他吻着Harry的大腿内侧，那里的肌肤细腻光滑。Harry哭叫着，双手也照顾着Draco的阴囊。他没办法回答Draco，金发男人的阴茎让他的嘴巴没法干别的事儿。  
　　  
　　Draco享受着Harry内壁的火热，当他确信扩张做得足够好时，他直起了身子，将阴茎从Harry的口中抽出来。他掉转了身体，让自己与Harry再次唇舌相接。片刻的唇瓣分离好像过了一个世纪那么久远。Draco贪婪地吮吸着Harry的唾液，让Harry几乎窒息。  
　　  
　　Draco抚弄着Harry的双腿，他分开了Harry，让自己插了进去。“你会害怕吗？”他架起Harry的双腿，扶着自己的阴茎，在Harry的股沟处缓慢地抽插着。Harry的股缝里充满着黏腻的润滑剂，Draco的龟头好像随时都会刺进他的后穴。  
　　  
　　Harry睁开眼凝视着伏在他身上的金发坏蛋。“进来。”他吞了吞口水，干涩地说道。Draco回给他一个性感的微笑，用他的龟头撑开了Harry的后穴。  
　　  
　　“放轻松，Harry。把你交给我。”Draco俯下身，给了Harry一个绵长的吻。他吞掉了Harry的呜咽，缓慢但是坚定地插了进去，一直到最深处。  
　　  
　　他揉捏着Harry后穴附近的肌肉，另一只手握住了Harry有些软掉的阴茎。他吻住Harry，用舌头抚慰着他紧张的小处男。Harry尽力放松自己，那感觉很怪，但是他并不反感。  
　　  
　　“我可以动了吗？”Draco单手搂住Harry的脖子，让他和Harry拉开一点距离。Harry眨了眨了的绿眼睛，收缩了一下后面。  
　　  
　　“该死的！”Draco再也忍耐不住，大力抽插了起来。他狂乱的吻着Harry的肌肤，双手扶住了Harry的腰。Harry的双腿打开，架在他的肩膀上。破碎的叫床声刺激着Draco的神经。他挺起腰杆，让自己进入地更深一些。他想要找到Harry的那一点。  
　　  
　　Harry忽然大叫了一声。Draco知道他找到了。他侧身吻了吻Harry的小腿，身下每一次挺动都擦过男人的前列腺。  
　　  
　　“哦不！”Harry终于大声叫了起来：“别顶那儿！这不！哦别这样！”  
　　  
　　Draco并没有回应他。相反的，金发的男人坏笑着插入了最深处，旋转着碾磨那个让Harry能感到快乐的地方，同时抚慰起Harry的勃起。  
　　  
　　汗水打湿了Harry。他的黑发散开在洁白的床单上，在黑暗之中显得如此性感。Draco终于忍不住，他用力抽动了起来。那就像是一个开关，他打开了Harry。  
　　  
　　“用力点儿！”Harry哭叫着，他的手抵在Draco的胸膛上，Draco的汗水从他的指缝中滑了下去。  
　　  
　　“哦，宝贝，你真紧。”Draco仰起头，似乎无法承受极致的快感。“你太棒了。”他抱起了Harry，让那个黑发巫师坐在了他身上。  
　　  
　　这个动作让他插得更深了。Harry捶打着他的后背，咬住他的肩膀。“MORE!”他低吼，开始配合Draco上下起伏。  
　　  
　　Draco完全沉醉在了Harry的身体里。囊袋拍打着Harry屁股的声音在黑暗之中如此清晰，它和Harry的呻吟缠绕在一起让Draco欲仙欲死。  
　　  
　　Harry忽然推倒了他，Draco陷入了柔软的床铺之中。他惊讶地看见黑发碧眼的男人单手撑在他的胸膛上，另一只手握住了自己，抬起屁股在他身上起伏。  
　　  
　　Draco露出了一个惊讶的笑容。他迅速握住了Harry的腰，在Harry坐下去的时候用力顶了上去。  
　　  
　　主动权再次回到了他手里。Draco在快感中呻吟着，将Harry拉下来与他接吻，双手覆上了Harry的手，和Harry一同抚慰着男人的阴茎。  
　　  
　　Harry的呻吟极度取悦了他，他停止了抽动，拉住Harry的手，牵引他摸向了身后。“感受我。”他用低沉的声音诱惑着Harry，后者羞涩而大胆的反应让他惊讶。Harry摸了摸插在体内的粗长。“我在干你。”Draco轻柔的话语让他忍不住缩紧了后穴。这换来Draco善意的笑声。  
　　  
　　“闭嘴，干我。”Harry不满地咕哝着，Draco再次律动了起来。他用力插进Harry的深处，直到Harry哭叫着释放在他的腹部，Draco抽出了自己，让精液喷涌在Harry的股间。  
　　  
　　“Iloveyou！”Harry高潮的那刻喊了出来，Draco几乎不能思考。  
　　  
　　一场畅快淋漓的性爱让彼此都筋疲力尽。Harry趴在Draco的胸前，手中缠绕着Draco的发丝。他犹豫了一下，开口道：“为什么……”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”  
　　  
　　“为什么你不射在里面？”他鼓起勇气问道。  
　　  
　　黑暗中Draco的喘息再次粗重了起来。Harry感觉到自己的手指被Draco捉住，放到唇边缠绵地吻着。  
　　  
　　“等会我们可以再来一次。”Draco含糊地调情：“我本来不想让你太难受，但是现在看来我好像做得还不够好。”  
　　  
　　Harry偷偷地笑了起来：“也许。”  
　　  
　　“那我们再来一次，让我射进去，喂饱你。”Draco的手伸进了Harry的后穴，就着润滑剂抽插着，水声让Harry再次蠢蠢欲动。他感觉到股缝间Draco半硬的阴茎，忍不住夹紧了屁股。  
　　  
　　“还等什么呢。”Draco的手抽出来，“让我射满你的肚子。”他的阴茎滑入了Harry的后穴，这使得双方都发出了满足的呻吟，Harry觉得这是他最美好的生日礼物了。  
　　  
　　Harry不记得他们做了几次。当他醒过来的时候，他发现自己正躺在Draco的怀中，阳光射进了房间，照亮了一室狼籍。  
　　  
　　Harry坐了起来。他开始回忆起自己前一天晚上都干了些什么。“该死的。”他咒骂了一声，都是酒精惹的祸，他忍着酸痛飞快地爬下床，四处捡着他散乱一地的衣服，那条性感的丁字裤湿漉漉的搭在床的边缘，Harry不得不放弃穿内裤。他将自己的腿套进皮裤里，捡起衬衫披在身上。  
　　  
　　“我想我应该给你一句早安？”DracoMalfoy慵懒的声音从床上传来，Harry抬起头，看见那个金发的性感巫师正饶有兴趣地看着他。  
　　  
　　“忘了昨晚，Malfoy。”Harry低声威胁他，Draco愉悦地笑了起来：“为什么？不，我昨晚可是上了巫师届最有名的救世主。”  
　　  
　　“那只不过是一夜情！”Harry恼羞成怒地将手中的皮夹克扔向床铺，Draco大笑着躲开了。“别指望你还能从我身上捞到什么好处！”  
　　  
　　“我得到的好处都在你的身上呐。”Draco眨了眨眼睛，Harry随着他的视线看去，他敞开的衬衫上的吻痕密布。  
　　  
　　Harry感觉他快要烧起来了，羞涩和恼怒使他的脸通红。“再见，Malfoy。”他咬牙切齿地说道，跌跌撞撞冲了出去。  
　　  
　　巨大的关门声隔断了Draco的笑声。他下床，走到窗户边，看见那个黑发的巫师扶着腰匆匆走出旅馆，在阳光中幻影移形。失落感不可避免，但是更多的是回味昨晚的美好。  
　　  
　　他回想起了Harry高潮那一刻。Harry说爱他。  
　　  
　　Draco赤身走回床边。那条孤单的丁字裤还躺在那儿。他用食指勾起了它，放到唇边似乎还能闻到昨晚的淫靡气息。  
　　  
　　这可是一个追救世主的好时候。Draco吻了吻可怜的布料，露出一个无声的笑容。  
　　  
　　（四）  
　　  
　　尽管Harry一再告诫自己不要再去想那个火热迷醉的夜晚，他不得不承认那个金发的男人满足了他，并且让他一再躁动的内心得到了久违的宁静。他相信自己能够在这短暂的放纵之后回归生活，就像他从来没和DracoMalfoy搞过一样。  
　　  
　　可另一位当事人似乎不这么想。在几次偶遇DracoMalfoy后，Harry终于相信这个金发的臭名昭著的男巫真的不打算放过他。在对角巷看魁地奇用品的时候这个男人会从对面的破釜酒吧走出来，趁着Harry认真对比火弩箭二代和光轮2005性能，以打招呼为借口向他发起一场没完没了的愉快谈话。  
　　  
　　你可以说这是一场意外。但每当Harry路过弗林洛冰淇淋店，DracoMalfoy总能在最恰当的那一刻从里面走出来，手里拿着多买了的草莓黄油冰淇淋，他不得不怀疑Draco是故意的，他看穿了Harry的行程。  
　　  
　　不过，他为什么拒绝一块免费的草莓黄油冰淇淋呢？  
　　  
　　他和Draco的聚餐变得逐渐频繁起来。有时候Harry会邀请他尝试麻瓜的菜式，然后在谈话中度过整个上午。金发的模特在不经意间向他透露自己的处境，因为那些不光彩的记录，Draco拿不到一份正式的工作，只能在杂志上露面，甚至还要定期向魔法部报告行踪。不过这也让Draco有了大把空闲时间，能和Harry坐在一起毫无顾忌地聊天。  
　　  
　　能列举出来的还不止这些。可是当Harry终于意识到他的想法时，他已经无法拒绝DracoMalfoy了。他就像一个正常不过的朋友，在恰当时刻出现，给Harry带来一些新话题和无法拒绝的甜食，而这正是战后因太过著名不得不隐居起来的救世主所渴望的，平等的对话和新鲜的小道消息。  
　　  
　　当然，要是没有那些令人脸红心跳又惹人烦恼的性骚扰作为开场招呼就更好了。  
　　  
　　事情在八卦小报上流露出他们来往的消息时开始失控。作为一个“拯救了全英国巫师”的伟大男孩，Harry和一个战犯的儿子——而且他本身也是个负面话题中心人物——过密联系显然超出了人们的期待。来信从四面八方像雪花一样涌向Harry的房子，夹杂着从未间断的表白和毁誉参半的谴责。Harry本该习以为常，但他的理智告诉他应该和DracoMalfoy保持距离。  
　　  
　　这并非是因为Harry爱惜羽毛，事实上他确实对那个迷人的金发男巫有着友情以上的幻想，但是在他心里，与Draco重新建立的关系一开始就是不正常的。  
　　  
　　说真的，有谁会和一个性幻想对象在结束了长达十年的敌对关系后，从一夜情开始发展成密友甚至是伴侣呢？  
　　  
　　Harry如此相信着，也强迫自己这么做了。他以为Draco也是这么想的，因为自从Harry不去他们时常碰面的那家咖啡店开始，金发的模特再也没有联系过他。  
　　  
　　失落不可避免，但Harry告诉自己这才是正常的生活。  
　　  
　　现在他的生活只剩下公众场合的演讲、Ron公寓的派对和陋居的聚餐了。他端着酒站在Ron家的窗边，望着窗外的飘雪，不止一次懊悔自己拒绝了那个幽默邪恶的男人。  
　　  
　　“你还好吗，Harry？”Hermione担忧的声音从他身后传来，她站到Harry的身边，酒杯碰了碰Harry的杯子。  
　　  
　　“我很好，Mione。”他叹了一口气，视线没有离开铺满白雪的街道。  
　　  
　　“你看起来一点都不好。是因为最近的那些关于你和Malfoy的流言吗？”  
　　  
　　Harry没有否认，他喝了一口酒：“我们都知道他不可能和我成为朋友。”  
　　  
　　“为什么不？”Hermione反问道，她放下杯子，握住了Harry的手：“如果他能让你开心，我们绝不会有任何意见。就算他出现在门口，我和Ron也会笑着欢迎他的。”  
　　  
　　“你们最好是。”Harry朝屋外瞟了一眼，忽然尴尬地说道。  
　　  
　　“你在这儿干什么，Malfoy！”RonWeasley的吼声立刻从楼下传来。Hermione惊讶地看向窗外，她被自己准确的预言吓到了。  
　　  
　　DracoMalfoy站在街道对面，寒风吹开他宽大的斗篷，他修长的身姿在雪夜里更加挺拔。Harry清楚地看见他仰起头，眯起双眼朝他露出半边坏笑。  
　　  
　　他是来找Harry的。  
　　  
　　Harry慌乱地甩开Hermione的手，跑下楼梯。  
　　  
　　Ron已经打开大门抽出魔杖了，离得最近的Luna抓住了他的毛衣袖子。Draco一直没有动，等到Harry出来时，他朝前迈了一步。  
　　  
　　“我警告你别靠近我的房子。”Ron的魔杖对准了他，“不然有你好看。”  
　　  
　　他没有理会冲动的Ron，蓝灰色的眼睛始终停留在Harry的身上。他抬起右脚，然后又收了回去。  
　　  
　　“快过来，Potter小甜心。”嘲讽的恶意简直要从他坏笑的嘴角流出来，“我再也不能朝这栋房子迈出哪怕一步了——我有生理不适。”  
　　  
　　“我他妈听见了！”  
　　  
　　Harry知道他这个时候应该生气得和Draco打一架，但他抑制不住笑意。Neville和Luna一起制服了暴躁的Ron，Harry忍住朝Draco走去的冲动，他双手抱臂看着金发人，问道：“告诉我，Malfoy，你为什么会出现在Ron的家门口？”  
　　  
　　“我来找你还东西。”Draco说道，他与Harry隔着街道相望，见男人露出困惑的表情，他伸手在胸前比划了一个“T”。  
　　  
　　T-Back。他无声地说道，伸出舌头舔了舔下唇。  
　　  
　　Harry脸红了，这些天男人恰到好处的距离有时候会让他忘记他和Draco这段孽缘是如何重新开始的，他甚至忘了他当时那条丁字裤还在Draco的手上。  
　　  
　　“我该走了。”他转身对Ron说道，他和Neville一起把Ron推回了公寓，Hermione替他拿来了外套和斗篷。  
　　  
　　“答应我你会好起来的。”他接过衣服的时候Hermione低声说道。Harry给了她一个贴面吻，匆匆朝Draco走去。  
　　  
　　他们踏上Harry家门口的台阶时，雪已经停了。Draco仰头看着格里莫广场12号，若有所思：“你住在Black家？”  
　　  
　　“这是我教父留给我的房子。”Harry翻找着钥匙，肩上的雪花因为他的动作而落在地上。Draco替他拍去剩下的残雪，换来男人低声道谢。  
　　  
　　昏黄的灯光从走廊里透出，Harry踏进大门，但将Draco堵在了门口。  
　　  
　　“我没有邀请你进来。”他居高临下地看着台阶上的Draco，金发男人浅色的睫毛上还沾着水珠，Harry按捺下想吻他的冲动，开口说道，“我会有生理不适。”  
　　  
　　他朝Draco摊开掌心，示意他把丁字裤物归原主。  
　　  
　　他只来得及看见Draco嘴角的笑意。下一秒这个金发的绅士就抓住他的手，把他推在门框上狠狠吻住了他。  
　　  
　　Draco托住他的脸颊，与他十指交缠，大腿插进Harry的双腿间将他抵在墙上。Harry仰头承受着他的入侵，反抗看起来就像调情。Draco与他唇舌交缠，温热的舌头撬开Harry的唇瓣，在他的口腔里逡巡，与Harry的舌头互相嬉戏。他曲起膝盖，在Harry的腿根处色情地摩擦着。  
　　  
　　他根本无法抗拒，这正是Harry渴望的。他多余的那只手搭上了Draco的腰，将男人带向他，好让彼此有更紧密的接触。  
　　  
　　Draco对他的挑逗起了作用，Harry感觉到情欲从身下升起，游走于他的四肢，他绷紧小腹，脊背窜起一阵酥麻的电流。  
　　  
　　当Draco离开他的唇瓣时，Harry甚至忍不住凑上前想要挽留他。Draco与他四目相对，冰冷的鼻尖蹭了蹭他已经热起来的脸颊。  
　　  
　　“不让我进去坐坐吗？”他低声挑逗着Harry，一语双关地磨蹭着Harry的下体，他知道黑发男巫已经动情。  
　　  
　　Harry清醒过来。他忽然意识到他正在大街上和Draco拥吻，羞耻感袭击了Harry。他拧起眉毛，推开压在他身上的男人。  
　　  
　　“不行，不是现在。”他低声说道，“Malfoy，你知道我们的关系有多么畸形，我不能——”  
　　  
　　“你不能，还是不敢？”Draco打断了他，他抬起下巴看向这栋宅邸的主人，“你对我有感觉，Potter。我们为什么不试试呢？”  
　　  
　　“试什么？”Harry反问道。他懊恼地看着门外英俊的男人，情欲和怒火交杂：“你难道是在追求我吗？”  
　　  
　　这是个多么愚蠢的问题啊。话一出口Harry就后悔了，他抿起嘴巴，低头避开了面前男人的视线。  
　　  
　　Draco目不转睛地看着他，夜色中他蓝灰色的双眼如此深邃。  
　　  
　　各种情绪在Harry的胸口激荡，恐慌、懊悔，还有那么一丝不易察觉的期盼。他不知道他内心希望的答案是哪一个，但无论Draco如何回答，这都是Harry不愿听到的。  
　　  
　　“对不起，我不是故意——”  
　　  
　　“是的。”他轻柔的话语回荡在空气中，男人仿佛在谈论天气一样平静地承认了。他上前一步，强迫Harry与他对视。  
　　  
　　Harry瞪大眼睛看着他，他的大脑罢工了。  
　　  
　　“那么你的答案呢？”Draco追问道，这反而让Harry无所适从。他紧张地不知该看向何处：“你该走了，Malfoy。”他的手抓住门把，想要将这个问题和它的主人拒之门外。  
　　  
　　Draco伸手扶住了门板。他靠近Harry，凑上前看着一脸慌乱的男人：“我不接受No，Harry。如果你不回答，那我只好等到你说Yes了。”  
　　  
　　他靠近Harry，在他的额头上留下一个不带情欲的晚安吻，转身离开了。  
　　  
　　大门终于“砰”得一声关了起来。Harry的额头抵在门上，慢慢滑坐在地板上。他的情欲已经完全平息了，但心脏仿佛要跳出来。  
　　  
　　这一切竟然是真的。  
　　  
　　Harry闭上眼睛，那个金发男人认真的脸浮现在他的脑海里。他能清楚地回忆起对方的每一个细微的神情，尽管他们才刚刚调完情，差一点擦枪走火。  
　　  
　　他身后的走廊传来一阵轻微的响动。他知道那是Kreacher，那个终于全心全意为他服务的家养小精灵。  
　　  
　　“刚才是Draco少爷吗？”它沙哑的声音里透着期待。  
　　  
　　“回你的房间，Kreacher。”Harry无力地命令道，今晚发生的一切让他无法再回答任何一个问题了。  
　　  
　　（五）  
　　  
　　第二天早上Harry醒来，他还以为自己在梦里。昨晚的谈话就像一场不切实际的梦，那个金发男人开的一个玩笑。  
　　  
　　这一点都不好笑。Harry对自己说道，他闭眼休息了片刻，起身下楼。  
　　  
　　Kreacher精心烹制的早餐已经摆在桌上了，那些冒着热气的香肠和松软的面包没有让他的心情好一点，Harry坐在那里，完全没有食欲。  
　　  
　　一只猫头鹰伴随着轻柔的啼叫冲进了客厅。它在空中打了个旋，敏捷地落在Harry面前。雕鸮挺着胸，伸出脚让Harry取下包裹。  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”他挠挠信使的喙下的羽毛，给了它一小块培根，鸟儿满意地啄了啄他的手指，展开翅膀飞了出去。Harry漫不经心地拆开包裹，他的动作在看见包裹里的东西时顿住了。  
　　  
　　那是最新一期的BLOND。  
　　  
　　DracoMalfoy一如既往地霸占了整个封面。他裹着一件繁复的黑色银边长袍，金发向后梳起，一丝不苟。脸色比平时更加苍白，Harry几乎能看见他苍白的皮肤下的青色血管。这个迷人的巫师双唇微张，舌尖擦过獠牙，伸出来舔掉嘴角的鲜血。  
　　  
　　他知道这是一月的吸血鬼主题，也是Harry这几期之中最期待的一个专题。在和Draco来往的这半年，他从未告诉过男人他早在很久以前就关注着Draco和他的杂志。  
　　  
　　“如何追求心上人——D.M.专访。”Harry轻声念叨着，他打开杂志，翻到那一页，看见闪烁着的标题下还有一行小字：黑发绿眼的心上人——还戴着眼镜。  
　　  
　　昨晚的对话立刻跳入了他的脑海。Harry的脸颊不受控制地温度上升，他猛地合上杂志，把它扔向了沙发。他恨不得现在立刻搬家，逃到一个DracoMalfoy找不到的地方。  
　　  
　　他强迫自己将男人驱逐出脑海——他昨天刚答应Hermione下周为战争孤儿院筹款的演讲，Harry需要集中精神准备他的演讲稿了。“收拾一下屋子，Kreacher，”他吩咐道，“拒绝任何来访，把所有来信都送到我书房。”他看了看年迈的家养小精灵，犹豫地加上一个“请。”  
　　  
　　Kreacher鞠了一躬，Regulus的挂坠盒从它胸前滑落。  
　　  
　　Harry花了点时间把他之前的演讲稿拿出来抄了几句，然后找出他早就准备好的备用演讲稿，把它们誊抄在新的羊皮纸上。这是Hermione不得已想出来的办法，给他一份草稿，然后让Harry把它们改成自己的风格。  
　　  
　　他从来不喜欢演讲，行动总是最好的证明，但他也得承认有时候语言的影响力要来得大得多。  
　　  
　　处理完演讲稿以后，他开始回复书桌旁摇摇欲坠的信件。首先筛选掉那些吼叫信和示爱礼物，他挑出孩子们寄来的问候信一一回复，耐心回答他们的问题，然后是魔法部发来的就职邀请。Harry再次拒绝了傲罗队长的头衔，但在回信里询问了拥有前科的巫师的求职建议。  
　　  
　　大量的书写工作消耗了他的体力，Harry只好招来Kreacher，让它准备晚餐。  
　　  
　　“有人在外面等你，Harry主人。”Kreacher说道，“是Draco少爷。”  
　　  
　　Harry立刻觉得他的头开始隐隐作痛了。DracoMalfoy没有给他任何喘息的空间，他就像一个狡猾的吸血鬼，不榨干Harry最后一点血不罢休。  
　　  
　　他匆匆下楼，怒气在打开门的那一瞬间消失无踪。Draco打扮得体地站在那里，手中拿着礼物。“我给你带了一瓶PinotGrigio。”他微笑道，“你上次说想尝尝，对吗？”  
　　  
　　Harry在心底发出一阵叹息。是的，他们谈过那些酒，Draco对此很擅长，他答应过Harry会带他尝试自己推荐酒单上的任何一款。  
　　  
　　“Malfoy，我告诉过你我还没——”  
　　  
　　“这不代表我们应该切断联系，Potter。”他打断了Harry的话，专注地看着眼前还穿着睡衣的男人，“我的追求和我们之间的友谊不相冲突。”  
　　  
　　又来了。Harry根本无法说服他，情话对于Draco来说太自然了。他只能侧身放男人进入客厅。  
　　  
　　Kreacher似乎因为访客的到来而无比激动，它朝Draco哆哆嗦嗦地行了个弯腰礼，哭着进厨房准备晚餐去了。  
　　  
　　Harry趁他不注意把扔在沙发上的杂志收进了口袋里，他招呼Draco坐下，亲自给他倒茶，顺便把杂志放回卧室。  
　　  
　　一阵手忙脚乱后，两个人终于安坐在沙发上，享受着热腾腾的红茶和Kreacher送来的小甜饼当作下午茶。  
　　  
　　“留点肚子享受晚餐吧。”Draco好心提醒他，后者正在用甜食掩饰他的紧张。“我应该是紧张的那个。”Draco靠在沙发上笑道，“你看起来好像在等我答应你的求婚。”  
　　  
　　“我没有。我只是……”Harry反驳道，他找不到恰当的理由，只好闭上了嘴巴。  
　　  
　　Draco端起茶杯：“放轻松点，我又不会吃了你。”他忽然想到了什么，露出一个隐晦的笑容。  
　　  
　　尽管有些疑惑，Harry还是卸下了防备。  
　　  
　　“我一直很好奇，Potter。你似乎没有工作，我以为魔法部哭着求你去领导他们呢。”Draco挑了个话题开头，“你每天都在家里待着？”  
　　  
　　“大部分时候是。通常情况下我只要出席一些典礼，为我的基金会筹款。每天光是回复信件就占了大部分时间，但我喜欢和孩子们交谈。”  
　　  
　　“小孩子。”Draco嗤笑一声，他不屑地翻了个白眼。  
　　  
　　“你不喜欢孩子吗？”  
　　  
　　Draco看着他，意有所指道：“我喜欢有教养的孩子。”  
　　  
　　“那大概当初找我决斗的那个小混蛋也不讨你喜欢。”  
　　  
　　“我也不喜欢那个拒绝和我握手的小男孩。”Draco眨眨眼，他和Harry相视一笑，让Harry真正觉得轻松起来，他喝了一口红茶，说道：“刚结束的那段时间我特别抗拒出门，因为一旦暴露在人群中，就会有无数的人围堵我，朝我致意。我不喜欢这样。”  
　　  
　　“你应该享受这种瞩目。”Draco指出，“人们喜欢你，仰慕你，这是好事，许多人求之不得。”  
　　  
　　“但我不喜欢像动物园里的猴子一样被人围观。麻瓜们会把动物都放在笼子里以供人们观赏玩乐，站在公众面前让我觉得我与那些笼中困兽毫无差别。Malfoy，我只是一个平凡的巫师。”  
　　  
　　“一个平凡但是强大的巫师。”Draco的话让Harry忍不住笑起来。“我宁愿自由，像你一样。”  
　　  
　　“自由？”这个词触动了Draco，他苦笑一声，“我某种程度上和你一样有名，但是那算不上什么好名声。”  
　　  
　　“我是个臭名昭著的战犯。”他轻声说道，“没有人愿意给我工作，他们恨不得我死在战争里。我确实很自由，有大把时间去挥霍。杂志拍摄花不了太久，报酬也足以让我养活自己。但这儿，”他指了指自己的胸口，“从未自由过。”  
　　  
　　Harry沉默了，他似乎触及了Draco的伤心事。“对不起。”他说道。  
　　  
　　“你不需要道歉。”Draco惊讶地看了他一眼，“这又不是你的错。难道你愿意用什么来补偿我吗？比如说……你自己？”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴，Malfoy。”Harry涨红了脸。  
　　  
　　Draco终于忍不住哈哈大笑，他起身拍拍Harry的肩膀，说道：“认真考虑一下？我闻到晚餐的香味了，也许我们可以去餐厅里继续。”  
　　  
　　这无疑是个愉快的晚餐。Harry再次回到了与Draco共度的那些美好时光，男人一如既往地风趣，即便拿Harry开玩笑，也绝无恶意。如果说Harry曾经着迷于他俊俏的外表和结实的肉体，现在他不得不承认Draco的内在更让他倾心。  
　　  
　　战争和社会让Draco变得更加成熟。他不再冲动跋扈，但傲慢依旧如影随形，伴随着他天性的善良和年少的忧郁使他散发出矛盾的魅力。Harry沉浸其中，与他分享Draco带来的那瓶柔和的Pinot。  
　　  
　　也许今晚他会让Draco留下。Harry喝光手中的酒，他有些醉醺醺的，思考着这种可能性。  
　　  
　　但大概Merlin并不觉得现在是个恰当的时候。门外传来的敲门声提醒了Harry，他忽然从与Draco的晚餐中回神，意识到自己因为这个迷人的约会忘记了什么。  
　　  
　　“是Ron和Mione，我答应了他们今晚有一场会谈。”  
　　  
　　“关于我吗？”  
　　  
　　“别把自己想得太重要了，Malfoy。”Harry慌忙站起身，吩咐Kreacher收拾桌子，“至于你，Malfoy——”  
　　  
　　“我能大摇大摆地走去告诉Weasley我在追求你而且我们刚享受了一个美好的下午和晚餐。”Draco擅自做的决定让Harry对他怒目而视：“你给我待楼上去，随便找个房间待着。”  
　　  
　　“不准下楼。”Harry再次警告到。走上楼梯的金发巫师发出大笑，趁Harry没有发怒前跑上了楼。  
　　  
　　（六）  
　　  
　　Draco听见门口传来了Weasley聒噪的声音，他轻手轻脚地朝房间走去。考虑到他没有下楼给自己视觉污染的打算，Draco决定遵从Harry的要求，并把这当作Harry对他敞开内心的邀请。  
　　  
　　第一间是Harry的书房，他似乎对这个地方没有什么改动，书架上依旧摆满了尽是灰尘的书，蒙着黑色天鹅绒的画像整齐地挂在墙上，看起来Harry没有和Black祖先们有交流。  
　　  
　　他不打算给Harry添麻烦，于是随手翻看了下他的书桌就退了出去。  
　　  
　　幸运的是，第二间是Harry的卧室，在“Draco最想探索的房间”里名列第一。他踱步进去，映入眼帘的是宽大的四柱床，那些Gryffindor色的帷幕与整个Black老宅都格格不入。他伸手抚摸床垫，心想，如果在这里和Harry做爱感觉一定很棒。  
　　  
　　床正对着壁炉，Kreacher已经贴心地为他升起了炉火。Draco坐在沙发上，打量着四周的装饰。Harry似乎对自己的出身异常执著，除了红色帷幕的大床，他还在Black古老印花的墙壁上坚持贴上他最喜欢的魁地奇球队海报，还有不会动的麻瓜挂画。  
　　  
　　他饶有兴致地看着，慢慢在沙发上躺了下来，但是某样东西阻止了他的行动。Draco用手摸索着刚才抵住他后背的突起，他的手指抓住了它。  
　　  
　　摸起来像是某种出版物。Draco把手伸进沙发缝里，夹出了一本杂志。  
　　  
　　这是一本他再也熟悉不过的杂志。Draco不敢相信自己的眼睛，就在前几天他才为这一期拍过封面，Pansy还抱怨他不够禁欲。  
　　  
　　而现在，他坐在Harry的卧室里，手中拿着从他房间里无意翻出的同性恋杂志，而封面是他自己。  
　　  
　　“Merlin啊……”Draco喃喃道，就在不久前Harry还宣称自己对Draco的事业一无所知？也许他只是一时好奇买了呢？Draco如此安慰着自己，他打算把杂志放回原处，但显然沙发缝里不止这一期。  
　　  
　　他无法按捺住好奇，把另一本也翻了出来。  
　　  
　　那是创刊号。他看见封面上有些青涩的、搔首弄姿的自己，觉得有什么失去了控制。  
　　  
　　Draco感觉自己被彻底震惊了。他不可置信地在房间里来回寻找着，直到他在床底下发现了剩下的二十八期。整整二十八期。  
　　  
　　看来Harry隐瞒了太多事情。Draco看着满地的杂志和一些丢弃的手帕，一个念头在他心底疯狂地滋生。没有比这更合理的解释了。  
　　  
　　HarryPotter，从很早以前就迷恋上了DracoMalfoy。他甚至对着Draco的裸体自慰。  
　　  
　　他的笑容根本抑制不住，Draco心中的喜悦如同泉水般源源不断地冒出来，将他淹没。  
　　  
　　他太喜欢这个惊喜了。Draco握着脏兮兮的手帕，傻笑着拍拍杂志。他忽然有了一个大胆的想法。  
　　  
　　Harry终于在两个小时内结束了与好友的会谈，他们因为意见不合而争吵了许久，直到他想起Draco还在楼上而不得不妥协。他按下焦躁送走了Ron和Hermione，担心楼上的那个金发混蛋会不会在他的房子里四处捣乱。  
　　  
　　他揉了揉太阳穴，拖着步伐上楼。酒精和疲倦让他的大脑快要罢工，Harry觉得他需要立刻让Malfoy离开，他迫切渴望得到休息。  
　　  
　　“Malfoy？”他出声喊道，但迟迟得不到回应。他注意到卧室门虚掩着，里面闪动着壁炉的火光。Harry推开门，发现整间屋子暖洋洋的。  
　　  
　　沙发上空无一人。Harry走近了一些，他身后的大门忽然关上了。他猛然回头，发现DracoMalfoy穿着一条紧身皮裤，赤裸着上身看着他。  
　　  
　　一股火苗点燃了Harry的大脑。火势越发汹涌，将Harry燃烧得无法思考，他站在那里，看着Draco走到他眼前。  
　　  
　　他看起来就像从杂志上走出来一样性感，沐浴后的清香钻入Harry的鼻子，还有Draco身上若隐若现的香水味。  
　　  
　　“Malfoy……”他轻声念出男人的名字，金发的食指按在他的唇瓣上。坏笑着，撬开Harry的双唇，将食指伸进他的口中逗弄着男人的舌头。他凑近了点，与Harry四目相对。  
　　  
　　“舔湿我的手指。”他命令道。Harry受到了蛊惑，他张开嘴，舌头来回舔舐着Draco的手指，唾液从他的嘴角流下。  
　　  
　　Draco眯起眼睛歪头看着他，他那么近，Harry甚至能数清每一根睫毛。他的手牵起Harry的手，引导着它滑入Harry的裤子里。  
　　  
　　房间太热了。Harry被欲火焚烧着，他只能按照Draco的指示行动。模特露出一个蛊惑的微笑，他的手抓着Harry的手，在内裤里揉捏着，感受着Harry慢慢火热的勃起。  
　　  
　　他上前一步，把Harry推倒在床上。黑发男人陷在柔软的床垫里，双眼无神地看着Draco。Draco背对着壁炉，那些温暖的光线从他身后点亮整间卧室，他如同下凡神祗，主宰着Harry的行动。  
　　  
　　那个金发的天神爬上了他的床，肌肉的起伏带着柔光，他双手撑在Harry的身侧，低下头给了他一个缠绵的吻。  
　　  
　　Harry被动承受着他的吻，手抚上了男人精瘦的腰身。肌肤丝滑的触感让他忍不住发出叹息，在床上扭动着渴望更多抚慰。  
　　  
　　Draco满足了他。他伸手撩起Harry的毛衣背心，将衣服随手丢下床，解开Harry的扣子，把手掌伸进他的衬衫里感受Harry的胸膛。他的手滑过Harry的乳尖，在粉色的突起上捏了捏。  
　　  
　　呻吟声取悦了Draco，他加快了速度，把Harry从束缚中解脱出来。他身下的男人淹没在阴影里，赤裸的上半身扭动着，对着Draco发出邀请。  
　　  
　　Draco沉下腰，让自己与Harry小腹相贴，下体和Harry隔着布料相互磨蹭，模仿抽插的动作在Harry的身上诱惑他。  
　　  
　　黑发的巫师早已意乱情迷，他有一瞬间觉得这只是他这段时间一个习以为常的春梦。他大胆地抓住Draco的手，让它们解开他的裤子，然后将它脱下，好让Harry能够更靠近Draco。  
　　  
　　“我爱死你的皮裤了。”Harry咬着Draco的耳垂，他的喘息在Draco的耳边回荡着，下身忍不住摆动。  
　　  
　　Draco也无法忍耐了。他腾出一只手，解开自己的裤子，掏出阴茎让它磨蹭着Harry的小腹。他已经为Harry禁欲太久，那些肌肤摩擦带起的火星一路燃烧，从他的身体蔓延至Harry。  
　　  
　　“舒服吗？我知道你喜欢这样。”Draco解开Harry的裤子，手伸进Harry的内裤，揉捏着他的双球，抚慰着阴茎。Harry顺着他的示意抬起屁股，让他把长裤脱下来，裤管褪到膝盖处，Draco的勃起抵住了他的。Harry已经无法思考了，他扭动着，长裤慢慢滑下了他的膝盖，掉在地上。  
　　  
　　他终于可以毫无保留地把Draco圈在双腿之间了。Harry夹住Draco的腰，金发男人与他热烈地拥吻，手抚上两人的性器，握在一起上下撸动。  
　　  
　　Harry随着他的动作起伏着，他双手搭上Draco的肩，拒绝男人的离开。Draco手上不停，把自己埋在他的肩窝里，吻着Harry的锁骨。  
　　  
　　“太棒了。”他呢喃着，吻着身上男人的头发。那些细碎的金发落在他的脸上，编织成一个柔软的梦境。  
　　  
　　“爱你。”Draco吻了吻他的胸口，伸出舌头舔弄着Harry的乳尖，让他挺起胸膛，发出难耐的呻吟。  
　　  
　　Draco的一只手托起Harry的腰，吻一路下滑，来到他的小腹。金发男人用鼻尖蹭着Harry的毛发，然后含住了他的勃起。  
　　  
　　他的手指兜住Harry的阴囊，温暖的口腔包裹着Harry的阴茎，肌肉的收缩配合着起伏的动作取悦Harry。Draco为他口交的画面让Harry无法自拔，他的双手抚摸着自己的胸口，揉捏双乳，那些喘息和吞咽声显得如此淫荡。  
　　  
　　Draco的唾液混合着Harry前端溢出的体液顺着Harry的身体流过会阴，打湿了他的股缝。男人玩弄着Harry的双球，把液体涂满Harry的私处。他伸出舌头弹着Harry的龟头，而后舔湿自己的手，把罪恶的手指探向Harry的身后。  
　　  
　　他的小穴一张一合，仿佛等待已久。Draco一边抚慰着Harry，手指在他的穴口按压。他慢慢伸进去，在Harry的甬道里打转，时而曲起指节为Harry扩张。火热的肠壁包裹着他的手指，让Draco克制不住想要冲进去感受Harry的体温。  
　　  
　　Harry似乎感知了他的想法，他起身推开Draco抚慰他的手，与Draco交换了湿吻，跪在床上为Draco口交。  
　　  
　　他生涩但卖力的行为让Draco心中泛起一阵暖流。手插进Harry的发间，Draco在他的口中慢慢挺动，感受Harry温暖的口腔和喉管。  
　　  
　　Harry含了一会儿，吐出了Draco的分身。他转身背对着Draco，跪趴在床上。“进入我。”他低声说道，不知是情潮还是羞耻让他的脸和脖子都泛起了粉色。  
　　  
　　Draco早就硬得发疼了。他俯下身，凑近了Harry的小穴。当那条柔软的舌头舔上Harry的身后时，黑发发出了一声哭喊。  
　　  
　　他的臀部被Draco固定住了。金发的男人将舌头伸进去，用唾液打湿他。Harry开始慢慢摇晃着屁股，承受Draco的舔吻，唇舌的触感从神经末梢传来，心理上快感远远大于一切。  
　　  
　　“快点，Malfoy。”Harry说道，他感到Draco的舌头离开了体内，他在等Draco换更大的东西充盈他的身体。  
　　  
　　Draco没有让他等太久。他抚慰了一下自己的阴茎，就把它对准了Harry的小穴。他全部埋入Harry的时候，Draco感觉自己已身处天堂。Harry包裹着他，括约肌的收缩让Draco忍不住想要更多。  
　　  
　　轻车熟路地找到Harry的敏感点，他开始在Harry的体内抽插，每一次都擦过前列腺，让Harry陷入情欲之中。  
　　  
　　Draco把脸靠在Harry的背上，吻着他光裸的背脊，用力操他。  
　　  
　　Draco渴望这一刻太久了。他看见Harry忍不住抬起头，单手撑在床上，另一只手抚慰自己的分身，Harry热情大胆的反应让他觉得等待都是值得的。  
　　  
　　没有什么比和心意相通的恋人做爱更美好了。  
　　  
　　“用力干我，再用力点！”Harry的身体随着他的动作起伏着，汗水从他粉色的肌肤上滑落，Draco低下头舔去那些液体。“你是我的。”他用身体和语言狠狠宣告着主权，让Harry的脑海里只有他一个人。  
　　  
　　他感觉到Harry后穴收缩的频率加快了。男人仿佛承受不住大力的冲撞向前倒去，他的脸陷入床铺，Draco叠在他的身上，抽插了一阵后将Harry摆成侧躺的姿势，从后面干他。  
　　  
　　Harry发出一声长长的呻吟。他握着自己阴茎的手上下滑动，白色的精液从龟头喷射出来。他身后的男人还在刺激着他的前列腺，让他几乎在高潮中窒息了。  
　　  
　　他收缩的后穴让Draco也射了。他甚至来不及拔出肉棒，精液从小穴里流出，打湿了穴口。  
　　  
　　Draco伸手抱住他怀中的男人，久违的性爱让Harry精疲力尽，他靠着Draco的胸膛沉入了黑甜梦乡。  
　　  
　　他醒来的时候，没有睁开眼睛。如同往常一样，他睡前又梦见了Draco和一场火热的性爱。  
　　  
　　“美梦。”Harry嘟嚷着，他想要翻个身继续在梦中与Draco缠绵，一只手搭上了他裸着的侧腰。  
　　  
　　Harry转过身来想要看看是谁，那个金发的男人只是皱皱眉，朦胧中啄了啄他的嘴唇：“早上好，Harry。”他嘟嚷着，想要将Harry搂进怀中继续睡。  
　　  
　　Harry感觉自己又一次受到了冲击——昨晚的一切，都不是他的幻想？他睡意全无看着Draco，绝望地发现又是酒精惹的祸。  
　　  
　　他推开Draco，坐起来打量着四周。衣服在床脚撒了一地，凌乱的床单、Draco插入他两腿间的肉棒和他身后的触感都显示着他们度过了一个多么激烈的夜晚。  
　　  
　　“DRACOMALFOY你给我滚下去！”他一脚把Draco踹下了床，“你昨晚都干了什么！”  
　　  
　　“我以为你和我一样清楚。”Draco从地上爬起来，他还没全醒，想要往Harry身上靠，“你昨晚不是也很享受吗？”  
　　  
　　“这就是你追求的方式？先把人搞上床？”Harry语无伦次地起床，他慌乱地捡起自己的衣服套在身上，质问Draco。  
　　  
　　“需要我纠正你吗？我们又不是第一次睡了。”Draco眯起眼睛看着他，满脸疑惑：“而且我喜欢你，你也恰好喜欢我。我们上床难道不是你情我愿？”  
　　  
　　“我什么时候说过我喜欢你了？！我可没答应！”Harry大吼着，他把Draco的衣服砸到男人身上，质问男人。  
　　  
　　他的话提醒了Draco，原本要发怒的男人扬起了下巴，从床底下把Harry的杂志全拖了出来。一本本精美的杂志摊在床上，每一期封面都是同一个性感的金发巫师。  
　　  
　　“你买的杂志封面都是谁？每天对着手淫的对象都是谁？高潮时候喊的名字都是谁？”Draco得意洋洋地说道，他指着那些杂志和有些脏的封面，露出了然的笑容：“对，是我。”  
　　  
　　尽管还裸着身体被床伴赶下了床，Draco把他的金发别到耳后，骄傲得像刚求爱成功的孔雀站在那里，不可一世。  
　　  
　　Harry恼羞成怒，他冲上去恨不得和Draco打上一架。Draco在房间里逃窜着，匆忙穿上衣服逃了出去。  
　　  
　　“永远别想进我家门，Malfoy！”Harry一路把Draco赶出门，他放下一句狠话，猛地关上了大门。  
　　  
　　Draco狼狈地穿着脏衣服，乱糟糟地站在门口。他不顾路人投来的同情目光，吹了一声口哨，整整衣服离开了。  
　　  
　　他时间充裕，完全来得及和HarryPotter耗上一辈子。  
　　  
　　（七）  
　　  
　　得寸进尺这个词简直和DracoMalfoy是绝配。Harry踏进对角巷的时候愤恨地想着，他早上把Draco扔出房子的时候怒火正旺，男人无耻的态度更是火上浇油。尽管一场酣畅淋漓的性爱让Harry整晚都感觉很好，但事后实在是心情太糟糕了。  
　　  
　　他为什么就拒绝不了DracoMalfoy，而这个男人费尽心思只是为了把他搞上床胡混一晚上。  
　　  
　　这并不代表他拒绝性爱或是拒绝Draco。他的理智告诉自己，DracoMalfoy不会是对的人。他可以是风趣的，但有时候又让人厌烦。在Hogwarts七年的时间没能让Harry明白他是个什么样的人，而这三年内他的变化让Harry更加看不懂他。Draco就像一个引人入胜的绝妙谜题，他想要知道其中的美妙，但烦恼也如影随形。  
　　  
　　他和Harry完全不一样。Hermione曾经说过，Harry通常情况下很容易被看透，尽管有时候会出人意料，但总归是好的那个。而Draco，他的矛盾是吸引Harry的最大诱因，也是烦恼的源泉。  
　　  
　　Harry坐在弗林洛冰淇淋店的门口，他不知道自己为什么要在这么冷的天气买了一大块草莓黄油冰淇淋，然后坐在对角巷里受众人围观。  
　　  
　　可能是他脸色太过糟糕，对角巷熙熙攘攘的人群里没有人鼓起勇气上来攀谈。这倒正合Harry的心意，他需要一个陌生的独立思考的空间。  
　　  
　　一个女巫在他对面坐下。来人顶着一头干净利落的短发，妆容精致，比学生时代看起来漂亮多了。Pansy穿着毛呢大衣，交叠双腿坐在他面前。  
　　  
　　“Pansy？”Harry有点认不出她，他只在半年前的酒吧里远远看见过女人，“你看起来很……时髦。”  
　　  
　　她礼貌地笑了笑，从皮包里拿出烟盒，征求Harry的同意后点起一根淡烟：“我知道你想说什么，我刚从伦敦的时装发布会回来，穿得像个麻瓜。我就直说了吧，你和Draco到底进展到什么程度了？”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“别害羞，Potter。他每天都在说你，简直是个情报收集站。”Pansy翻了个白眼，她语速快得让Harry几乎抓不住重点，“他昨晚不过是和你吃了个晚餐，刚才在发布会简直像吸了大麻一样飘飘然，我简直不能想象你们如果上床了他得疯成什么样。那你们现在到了哪一步？牵手、接吻、还是同居？”  
　　  
　　Harry愣在那里，他想说什么，Pansy立刻反悔了：“不，别说，不想听。我还是别掺合这件事了，你们什么时候结婚了再告诉我，我实在不能忍受每天都活在你的新闻里，好像报纸上的还不够多一样。”  
　　  
　　“我可不会和他结——”  
　　  
　　“迟早有那么一天的。”Pansy打断了他，她看起来很暴躁，“看在Merlin的份上求求你赶紧把他带走，我都想换封面模特了。”  
　　  
　　Harry目瞪口呆地看着她，感觉自己好像到了异世界：“我们说的是同一个人吗？那个DracoMalfoy？”  
　　  
　　“当然是。”Pansy把烟掐灭了，她把烟头收好，站起来整理了下大衣。她忽然想到了什么，眯眼看着Harry：“他什么都没有告诉你，是吗？”  
　　  
　　“我猜是的。”Harry干巴巴地说道，“他的表现让我看不透。”  
　　  
　　“没什么看不透的，DracoMalfoy一直没变过，喜怒无常而且爱慕虚荣，我都不知道当年我怎么会迷恋这种人。他在你面前伪装得太好了，实际上他在乎你胜过他自己。”  
　　  
　　“可他从来没说过。”  
　　  
　　“傻子也能想到，这多丢脸啊。”Pansy笑了出来，她打量了Harry一脸，“被喜欢的人发现自己对他的疯狂迷恋？是我我也干不出来。”  
　　  
　　她看着呆坐在原地的Harry，玩味地说道：“一点都不复杂，Potter。和平年代了，谈个恋爱哪来这么多猜忌。”  
　　  
　　PansyParkinson踩着高跟鞋“哒哒”地走了，留下了沉思的Harry。  
　　  
　　他拿起冰淇淋吃了一口，那滋味冻得他舌根发麻，但很甜。  
　　  
　　（八）  
　　  
　　Harry在外面游荡了很久才回家，昏黄的灯光照亮走廊，他穿过客厅上楼时一切都很安静。这本来很正常，Kreacher一般不会出现在他面前，所有吵闹的画像也被他蒙上了黑布，他曾经有段时间十分享受这种孤独，但那是遇见Draco之前的事情了。  
　　  
　　是Draco改变了他。  
　　  
　　他孤单地度过了一个清冷的周末。这正好给了Harry一个缓冲时间，他仔细回忆了他这半年来与Draco的相处，发现Pansy可能是对的。DracoMalfoy对他了若指掌，他们每次都能找到共同话题，Harry原以为这是默契，但也许因为他们关注彼此太久了。  
　　  
　　但如果你要问起Harry将如何应对那个狡猾的Slytherin，他依旧无法回答。上次他把Draco赶出门已经明确表示他有多不希望Draco的到来，何况金发男人在受挫之后可能已经放弃了他，然后Harry不得不从有一个温馨陪伴的二人世界回到孤单的独居生活。  
　　  
　　可是Harry悲观的想法没有持续太久，因为他显然低估了DracoMalfoy的厚脸皮程度。  
　　  
　　男人一大早便有恃无恐地站在门口，趾高气扬地看着他。  
　　  
　　Harry被他看得不自在，他立刻想要关上门，但Draco快一步拦住了他。  
　　  
　　“你还来干什么，我发誓我没有——”  
　　  
　　“别自作多情，Potter。”他露出Harry最喜欢的一个坏笑，大步走进去将自己的外套挂在衣架上，“我是来我表舅家探望祖先的。”  
　　  
　　“什么——”  
　　  
　　“我妈妈写信给我，希望我能来看看Black家。”Draco从怀中拿出一张羊皮纸，煞有介事地说道：“PhineasNigellusBlack，我的曾曾曾祖父托其他画像给我妈妈捎了封口信，他说你虐待画像，不给他们生存空间。”【菲尼亚斯·纳杰勒斯·布莱克，小天狼星的祖先。霍格沃茨校长之一】  
　　  
　　“我以为画像是不需要生存的？”  
　　  
　　“尊重一下古老家族，Potter。”Draco眨眨眼，他神气活现地整理了一下他的马甲，“我妈妈小时候带我来过这里，Kreacher还照顾过我。”  
　　  
　　像是听到了他的话，Kreacher凭空出现朝他弯腰行礼。  
　　  
　　Harry知道这个借口有多蹩脚，但他选择了保持缄默。他总不能把Draco再赶出去一次吧？他对自己说道，假装忽略了心中敲锣打鼓庆祝的小天使们。  
　　  
　　“别趁我不在破坏我家。”Harry警告他。  
　　  
　　“我发誓我不捣乱。你要去哪儿？”Draco看见他臂弯里的斗篷，皱起眉头问道。Harry摇摇手中的羊皮纸：“那个孤儿院演讲。”  
　　  
　　Draco打量了他一下，把自己的领带拆下来系在男人的领子上。“祝你筹款顺利。”他一边给Harry打领带一边说道，满意地看见男人脸红了。  
　　  
　　“我不是没有领带。”  
　　  
　　“但它们都没有我的有品位。”  
　　  
　　Harry觉得自己可能产生了幻觉。这个温柔而善解人意的巫师是谁？DracoMalfoy被施了夺魂咒为什么没有傲罗抓他？  
　　  
　　“你还站在这儿干什么？”Harry一脸“被雷劈了”的表情逗笑了Draco，他给了Harry一个贴面吻：“在等吻别吗？还是要一张我的照片方便你在演讲前平复心情？”  
　　  
　　很好，还是那个让人恨得牙痒痒的DracoMalfoy。  
　　  
　　Harry临走时甩了一个呵痒咒给他。  
　　  
　　说真的，DracoMalfoy的来访让Harry整个上午都心神不宁。他坐在礼堂里的时候，满脑子都是Draco在他家里走动的画面。他确定自己把那些杂志都收好了——怎么可能会扔呢。  
　　  
　　接着其他幻想接踵而至。他开始想象Draco是如何用他绝妙的手指抚摸过Harry的房间的。有一瞬间他甚至幻想Draco躺在他的床上闻着他的衣服手淫，他知道这种倾向十分邪恶和危险，一旦禁果的种子种下，藤蔓就会破土而出，在他的心里疯狂滋生。  
　　  
　　而那条领带抓住了他的脖子，他只要想起这是Draco的所有物就无法克制自己不去看它。在他的性幻想里，曾经有Draco用领带绑住他下体的场景。  
　　  
　　Harry勉强等到最后的筹款和酒会结束便立刻赶回家，他迫不及待地想要看到DracoMalfoy坐在他家里像个主人一样等他回来，可是客厅里空无一人。  
　　  
　　Kreacher向他转告了Draco离开的消息，他把Harry的书房整理了一遍，Phineas的画像被端正地挂在壁炉上方，好像他来Harry家真的只是为了他妈妈的嘱托一样。  
　　  
　　他无法欺骗自己，Harry确实期待也许Draco会借此留下，然后彼此拥抱着度过一个火热的夜晚。Draco养叼了他的胃口，让他对那些热辣的幻想有所期待。  
　　  
　　第二天Draco又登门拜访了。他这次的借口是忘记了领带，Harry却趁机主动要求他留下来。他们坐在一起谈天说地，好像那一晚的荒唐不曾发生过，那个金发的男人不动声色地引诱着Harry彻夜长谈，最后不得不留在Harry家过夜。  
　　  
　　Harry说不清是自己渴望还是被男人诱惑，他们在客厅里聊着聊着就吻在了一起，当他稍微清醒过来时，发现自己赤裸地跪在沙发上，Draco正扣着他大腿用力操他。  
　　  
　　他很快又陷入了情欲之中，Draco吻着他的腰线，手滑向Harry的身前轻轻揉捏着他的乳头。Harry随着他的撞击摇动着屁股，用身体告诉Draco他有多享受这场性爱。  
　　  
　　下一个清晨他枕着Draco的臂弯醒来，金发给了他一个温柔的早安吻，他们像一对热恋中的情侣相互道早安。起床后Draco就匆匆走了，留下Harry一个人在家里处理信件，顺便提高画像们的“生活质量”。  
　　  
　　Harry不知道金发巫师用了什么咒语让这些曾经吵闹不休的画像变得服服帖帖，有些还愿意在Harry烦恼的时候提建议，连门口的Walburga都愿意收拾自己的仪表，在Harry路过的时候选择无视而不是一见到他就大吼大叫。【注释：沃尔布加·布莱克，小天狼星的妈妈。】  
　　  
　　晚上Draco回来的时候热烈地吻Harry，他甚至顾不上脱下外套。“我从早上离开你的床就开始思念你，宝贝。”Draco在唇舌分离的间隙朝他轻声细语道：“告诉我你今天有对着我的杂志幻想我干你吗？”  
　　  
　　“下流。”Harry一把推开他，面色潮红。Draco也不会强迫他回答，他选择用吻和性爱来告诉Harry他有多想他。  
　　  
　　他们也不是只有做爱，有时候他和Harry会相拥坐在沙发上，陪男人尝试一些麻瓜或者巫师的游戏。  
　　  
　　Draco很早就认为Harry只不过是在对他欲擒故纵，他有耐心等着Harry同意的那一天。  
　　  
　　Pansy偶尔会问Draco他们之间的进展，她对Draco的自信总是有种莫名的怀疑。Draco不关心其他人的看法，他眼里只能装得下那个黑发别扭的黄金男孩。  
　　  
　　毕竟，Harry嘴上总之拒绝他，偶尔还会冲他发脾气，只要一到床上，他热情的反应根本骗不了Draco。  
　　  
　　他等了这么多年，也不在乎这点时间。他已经入侵了Harry的生活和身体，让男人习惯了他的存在。  
　　  
　　Harry对此心照不宣，但对于Pansy的回信总是含糊其词。他希望能在一个合适的时候回应Draco，尽管金发巫师声称他对外界的看法不屑一顾，Harry知道他最渴望的是什么。  
　　  
　　当Pansy告诉他Draco在情人节为他准备了一份大礼时，他知道时机来了。  
　　  
　　（九）  
　　  
　　二月的伦敦依旧银装素裹。前一天晚上他们折腾得很晚，Draco想不明白为什么Harry一大早就出了门，他也没有告诉Draco他在情人节有什么计划，只是保证自己一定会在晚餐前回来。  
　　  
　　不过这也让Draco松了一口气。虽然他很久以前就期待着这一天，但他希望有充足的时间为Harry准备惊喜。  
　　  
　　Draco一如既往在家里看报纸，时不时和Black家的画像聊天。自从他和Harry半同居，几乎没有人知道他的踪迹了。那些辱骂的吼叫信堆满了他的公寓，让Draco更渴望一片净土。  
　　  
　　他吩咐Kreacher将整栋老宅收拾得一干二净，然后按照巫师电台的广播决定为Harry做一顿丰盛的晚餐。  
　　  
　　他定的东西几天前就到了，现在那个小盒子正在他的口袋里沉睡。Draco心不在焉地挥舞着魔杖让漏勺在坩埚里搅拌着牛肉炖菜，注意力却集中在门口，好能在第一时间知道Harry是不是回来了。  
　　  
　　等待一直持续至傍晚。Harry回来的时候一切都已准备就绪，Draco用魔法让所有菜肴都保持温度，还点燃了一些蜡烛，它们悬空在餐桌上方，发出柔和的光线。  
　　  
　　他开了一瓶Harry最喜欢的红酒，起身替Harry倒上。Harry看起来心情很好，他还赞美了Draco精心准备的烛光晚餐，这让Draco无比受用。  
　　  
　　晚餐像往常一样温馨，Draco满意地看见Harry吃完了最后的甜点，让Kreacher把餐具收了下去。  
　　  
　　“我很高兴你能享受这顿晚餐。”Draco开口道，他的手伸进口袋里，握住了那个小盒子。  
　　  
　　“我有件事想要告诉你。”Harry的话打断了Draco的动作，他起身从斗篷里掏出了一份羊皮纸，将它推到Draco的面前。  
　　  
　　“这是什么？”  
　　  
　　“这段时间和你相处我十分快乐，Malfoy，但我知道你应该值得更好的。”Harry有点紧张，他把椅子往Draco那儿凑了点，继续说道，“所以我为你准备了这个。”  
　　  
　　Draco心中升起了一阵不安。Harry已经是他能想到最美好的一切事物的总和了，他说的话是什么意思？  
　　  
　　“我不知道你是这么想的。”他觉得喉咙干涩，握着小礼盒的手心开始出汗。“我以为……”  
　　  
　　“当然。Malfoy，不然我为什么拖了这么久？”Harry催促他，“打开它。”  
　　  
　　Draco放开了口袋里的盒子，他接受裁决一样握住了那卷羊皮纸，撕开上面的火漆印，慢慢展开。  
　　  
　　那是一份证明。Draco瞪大了眼睛，他匆匆扫过那些潦草的字迹，停留在最后的魔法部印章上。  
　　  
　　“许可书？”他抬起头来看着Harry，疑惑地问道。  
　　  
　　“稍微花了点时间。我向部长起草了一份建议，让我作为担保人，解除对你的人身限制。”Harry羞涩地笑起来，“我知道这有些滥用权力，但我希望你能自由，做一切你想做的事情。”  
　　  
　　“Harry。”Draco叫他的名字，站起来抱住Harry，他的手因为激动而颤抖。“我也有件事情告诉你。”他柔声说道，放开了Harry。  
　　  
　　Draco退后一步，他掏出了准备已久的小礼盒，单膝跪下来。  
　　  
　　“我知道这很突然，也超出你的预期，你甚至没有答应我的追求，但是，”他哽咽了一声，伸手将小巧的礼物送到Harry的面前，“这只是一个承诺，Harry。我不会要求你现在就考虑这件事，但是给我一个机会。我可以等。”  
　　  
　　“你是我想要的一切，Harry。”  
　　  
　　他看着眼前的黑发巫师，他回望着Draco的双眼像绿宝石一样动人。  
　　  
　　HarryPotter俯下身，给了他一个吻。  
　　  
　　“你觉得呢，Draco？”  
　　  
　　这是Harry第一次叫他的名字，当然也不会是最后一次。  
　　  
　　-END-  
　　  
　　


End file.
